081714lilykolena
galliardTartarol0gist GT began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 02:15 -- 02:15 GT: Hey. 02:15 GT: You OK? 02:15 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know What You're Talking About. ♪♪♪ 02:16 GT: >8I 02:16 GT: Don't you start this with me. 02:18 GT: Look, I'm sorry about her, OK? She's not normally this...blunt. 02:19 GT: That was way out of line, though. Even if I don't know all the details, I could tell that hit hard. 02:20 AA: ♪♪♪ You Knew Her Before This, Then? ♪♪♪ 02:20 GT: ...Yeah. 02:20 GT: The family tree's been posted, don't see much point in keeping it a secret anymore: 02:20 GT: She's my mom. 02:20 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Right....Wiggler Sent Me A Copy Of That. ♪ I Hadn't Thought To Check Anyone Else Out. ♪♪♪ 02:21 GT: Yeah, some of the relations on there're wild. 02:21 GT: Can you believe you're related to Sorser? 02:21 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is A Complicated Chart. ♪♪♪ 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ I Haven't Had Much To Do With Scummy. ♪ I Have Only Seen Him On Derse Once Or Twice. ♪♪♪ 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Thinking Of Him As A Brother Is....Weird. ♪ I Was Happier With Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:22 GT: He's scummy all right. It's kind of fun to play along, though. I've got a coffee date with him on Derse. 02:23 GT: Well, I don't think he knows yet. He never showed up in the memo. 02:23 AA: ♪♪♪ But This Meouet Person Is Apparently My Mother, As Well. ♪♪♪ 02:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Would Consider Reaching Out To Her....But Maybe Libby's Right. ♪ Maybe I'm Just A Danger To My Mother(S). ♪♪♪ 02:24 GT: No, no, no, don't you start thinking like that. 02:24 GT: This sort of talk is VERBOTEN by order of Aunt Lil-Bit. 02:25 GT: OK, I'm gonna need to know what happened, if I'm gonna properly talk some sense into you. 02:25 AA: ♪♪♪ What Do You Mean? ♪♪♪ 02:26 GT: How did your mom die? 02:27 AA: ♪♪♪ ...When The Meteors Started Falling, She Was Leading Me Out Of The House. ♪ I Guess We Were Meant To Catch The Rotocraft That Wiggler's Father Was Piloting To Pick Us Up And Take Us To That Base. ♪♪♪ 02:27 AA: ♪♪♪ We Had To Make A Jump. ♪ I Made It, But Didn't See A Meteor Headed Straight Toward Me. ♪♪♪ 02:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Mom Did. ♪♪♪ 02:28 AA: ♪♪♪ She Leaped Toward Me And Knocked Me Out Of The Way, Into The Rotocraft....And She Fell Into The Blades. ♪♪♪ 02:28 AA: ♪♪♪ There Wasn't Even A Body. ♪♪♪ 02:28 GT: Oh God. 02:28 AA: ♪♪♪ Just Blood, And Bits. ♪ Everywhere. ♪♪♪ 02:28 GT: Oh God, Kolena. 02:29 GT: I'm so sorry. 02:29 AA: ♪♪♪ She's All Right, Now. ♪ As A Sprite. ♪ Even If The Oracle Doesn't Seem To Think That Matters For Much. ♪♪♪ 02:29 AA: ♪♪♪ But I've Dreamt About It A Few Times Since Then. ♪♪♪ 02:29 GT: Yeah, well, the Oracle can be a bit of a heartless bitch at times. 02:30 GT: Guess we know where I get it from. 8P 02:30 GT: But I don't see how this is your fault, at all. 02:31 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ If I Had Been Paying More Attention, Seen The Meteor Coming....I Could've Dodged It. ♪ I'm Agile Enough For That. ♪♪♪ 02:31 AA: ♪♪♪ ...But That's Irrelevant. ♪ I Don't Really Blame Myself. ♪ Even If I Keep Thinking "What If." ♪♪♪ 02:32 GT: Yeah, exactly. You can't beat yourself up over this kind of thing. 02:32 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ Maybe It's Unfair Of Me To Get Mad At The Oracle For Trolling Me After I've Trolled So Many Other People In The Past. ♪ Not About THIS Sort Of Thing, But Still. ♪♪♪ 02:32 AA: ♪♪♪ This Is Probably Just Karma. ♪♪♪ 02:34 GT: No, Kolena, come on. 02:35 GT: Karma is bullshit. This was just Libby being a dick. 02:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Well. ♪ I Know How That Is, Too. ♪♪♪ 02:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Still, I Don't Think I Like Your Mom Very Much, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 02:38 GT: Fair enough, considering the dazzling first impression she made on the team. 02:38 AA: ♪♪♪ She Did Seem To Be In Quite Rare Form. ♪♪♪ 02:38 AA: ♪♪♪ But She's Not Usually Like This? ♪ What Would Prompt Her To Lash Out So? ♪♪♪ 02:39 GT: I dunno. Something must have happened. I'll chat with her, see what I can figure out. 02:39 GT: And you can be sure I'll give her a tanning about pulling the stunts she did. 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmmph. ♪ Don't Do Anything On My Account. ♪ She Has Already Begun Threatening To Cull Us, I Don't Want Her To Have Any Reason To Even Think Of Me, Much Less Target Me On Purpose. ♪♪♪ 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ If I Could Stay Off Her Radar Entirely, I Would Be Most Pleased. ♪♪♪ 02:42 GT: Nah, if I say you're under my protection, she won't touch you. 02:42 GT: Probably. 02:42 GT: Just don't do anything to piss her off, to be on the safe side. 02:42 AA: ♪♪♪ How About I Just Don't Talk To Her Period? ♪ Maybe Even Try To Get People To Not Mention My Name To Her Period. ♪♪♪ 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ If We Really Need Her Help To Survive, Let The Nobles Handle It. ♪ Or You. ♪ I See No Reason I Should Be Involved With Her Directly At All. ♪♪♪ 02:44 GT: I'm a noble already as far as she's concerned. 02:45 GT: It's all "last representative of your species" this and "this reflects poorly on your lineage" that. 02:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Politics Is Not My Specialty, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪ I Just Dance. ♪ And Troll People. ♪ But....I Think I Might Be Done With Trolling People, After This. ♪♪♪ 02:45 GT: Aw. Trolling's fun, though. 02:46 GT: OH MAN, have I told you about the time I got ahold of Merrow's cell phone and pretended to be an incredibly horny Merrow to Acenia? 02:46 GT: IT WAS THE BEST THING EVER. 02:46 GT: I pretended one of his kinks was that weird whipped cream thing, and then later I found out IT ACTUALLY WAS. 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ That Does Sound Pretty Funny. ♪♪♪ 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ How Did He Take It? ♪♪♪ 02:49 GT: I kiiiiind of ended up getting forced into traditional troll etiquette lessons by the Condesce herself. 02:49 GT: NO REGRETS. 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ What, Really? ♪♪♪ 02:51 GT: Yyyep. 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Wow. ♪ You Must Still Be Sore. ♪♪♪ 02:52 GT: Managed to escape the corporal punishment aspect of things, though. 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ I've Still Got The Scars From My First Traditional Troll Ballet Classes When I Was A Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:52 GT: Jesus. 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Wait, You Did? ♪ In What Sense Is It A Traditional Troll Etiquette Lesson Then? ♪♪♪ 02:52 GT: Actually, I never had them. 02:54 GT: Because I am the best at escaping punishment, you see. B) 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 02:58 GT: Except of course when your stupid fatass dad locks down your computers to play 7 hour videos of The Talk. 02:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Think I've Ever Had That Experience. ♪♪♪ 02:59 GT: Good. 02:59 GT: Oh, speaking of: 02:59 GT: This is kind of an awkward question, but could you tell me any kinks you might have? 02:59 AA: ♪♪♪ ... ♪♪♪ 02:59 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪ No I Can Not. ♪♪♪ 03:00 GT: >8I 03:00 GT: Come onnnn, it's for an assignment! 03:00 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Do Quadrants Anymore, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 03:01 GT: Why not. Niece Kol-Cream? 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is A Private Matter That I Don't Wish To Discuss. ♪♪♪ 03:01 GT: Okey doke. 03:02 GT: I can respect that. 03:02 GT: Any kinks you USED to have? 03:02 AA: ♪♪♪ But The Effect Of It Is That I Do Not Intend To Fill Any More Buckets, So There Is No Need For Me To Have Kinks. ♪♪♪ 03:04 GT: So what about BEFORE this mysterious incident? 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I Didn't Have Time To Explore My Options Sufficiently To Answer The Question. ♪♪♪ 03:05 GT: Again, fair enough. 03:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Who Would Ask You To Gather That Sort Of Information Anyway? ♪ It's So Personal. ♪♪♪ 03:34 GT: Dad. 03:34 GT: It's his idea of "The Talk". 03:35 GT: He's shut down my computer and all my devices until I ask everyone about their kinks and then 'experiment', s he so coquettishly puts it. 03:35 GT: This is after the 7-hour videos, naturally. 03:35 GT: *as 03:42 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is....Horrible! ♪♪♪ 03:43 GT: I've learned to roll with the punches. 03:43 AA: ♪♪♪ "Experimenting?" That's Just....But I Mean... ♪♪♪ 03:43 AA: ♪♪♪ But What About Love?! ♪♪♪ 03:44 GT: Romance is weird, anyways. Not that I approve of his methods, but still. 03:45 AA: ♪♪♪ And It Hurts, Too. ♪ You're Better Without It. ♪ But There Should At Least Be *Some* Romance Involved If There's Going To Be Pailing! ♪♪♪ 03:45 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Better Off Just Doing Neither, Like Me. ♪♪♪ 03:46 GT: Ech, I dunno. Every time I read some romance novel or see it on TV, I feel like I'm intruding on something private. It's kind of repulsive, honestly. 03:46 AA: ♪♪♪ The Romance? ♪ Or The Pailing? ♪♪♪ 03:47 GT: Both, but romance more, I'd say. I'm probably desensitized to pailing for life now. 03:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose It Is Sort Of Repulsive From The Outside. ♪ But When It's Happening To You, You Don't Notice. ♪ You Just Notice The Nice Parts. ♪♪♪ 03:47 GT: How are there so many different ways to have SEX? It used to just be 'put boy part in girl part and off you go'! 03:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Until He Turns Out To Be A Huge Nookstain. ♪♪♪ 03:48 GT: It would appear you have experience with the sorrows of love, Madame Nuntak. 03:48 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪♪♪ 03:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Speaking Hypothetically. ♪♪♪ 03:49 GT: You totally dooooooo~ 04:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Well, Sorrows Of Love Aside, I Do Not Approve Of Your Father's Mandates At All. ♪ Why Didn't He Just Give You The Same Talk My Mom Gave Me? ♪♪♪ 04:03 GT: Because he is insane. 04:03 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 04:04 GT: Anyone who would willingly spend 8 hours a day playing Battletoads HAS to be. 04:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Even Sure What A Battletoads Is, But I Imagine That Is Too Much To Be Playing It. ♪♪♪ 04:05 GT: It is, trust me. 04:06 GT: My house reeks of the smell of Doritos and pwnage. 04:06 GT: Or, well, reeked, I guess. 04:06 GT: Kind of got destroyed in the apocalypse and all. 04:06 AA: ♪♪♪ You've Lived A Hard Life, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 04:06 GT: It's su true. 04:07 GT: No one understands my pain. 04:07 GT: *so 04:12 GT: I have been forever SCARRED, Kolena. 04:12 GT: WHAT IS LIFE? NOTHING BUT THE WAIT FROM ONE BOX OF TAKEOUT WINGS TO THE NEXT. 04:12 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ My Scars Are Mostly Physical. ♪♪♪ 04:13 AA: ♪♪♪ At Least The Ones From My Upbringing. ♪♪♪ 04:13 GT: Right, trolls and their tendency to make everything about 5 times more dangerous than it needs to be. 04:14 GT: It's Blue and Orange Morality at its finest. 04:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Don't Misunderstand. ♪ My Mother Was Never Prone To Corporal Punishment. ♪ But She Was Always Active, Always Outdoorsy. ♪ Constant Hikes And Rock Climbing Take Their Toll. ♪♪♪ 04:15 GT: Oh, sweet. 04:16 AA: ♪♪♪ I Took Up Dancing Specifically To Irritate Her, By Choosing Something Athletic, But Which Was Mostly Indoors, And Less....Dirty. ♪♪♪ 04:17 AA: ♪♪♪ It Didn't Work Though. ♪ She Was Unerringly Supportive. ♪ Luckily I Ended Up Loving It. ♪♪♪ 04:17 GT: Ah yes, the passive-agressive snipe. I took up cooking, myself. 04:17 GT: That also backfired spectacularly. 04:17 GT: 'You're learning to cook? Great, make dinner.' 04:18 GT: 'It's hands-on experience! I'm ALL about hands-on experience, insert suggestive eyebrow waggle here.' 04:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Your Father Sounds Like A Menace. ♪♪♪ 04:19 GT: To himself, maybe. 04:20 GT: He's a doof, nonetheless, and actually pretty smart. I still love him at the end of the day. 04:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Suppose So. ♪♪♪ 04:21 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Still Not Answering The Kinks Question. ♪♪♪ 04:21 GT: Not expecting you to. 8P 04:21 GT: ((say 'don't you meam 'loved'?')) 04:21 GT: ((i dare you)) 04:22 AA: (( Why? Isn't he still alive? )) 04:22 GT: ((no, he's been confirmed dead)) 04:22 GT: ((he was on the list)) 04:22 AA: (( Oh. Wow, I hadn't even noticed that )) 04:29 AA: (( Kolena was not really paying attention to that part, I'm afraid, so she's not going to mention it. )) 04:29 GT: ((aw man)) 04:29 AA: (( I mean I guess if you really want her to... )) 04:29 GT: ((i'll just keep consipcuously referring to him in the present tense then until someone mentions it)) 04:30 GT: ((*conspicuously)) 04:34 GT: I can respect your boundaries, man. You have your shit, and I'm not gonna pry. 04:34 AA: ♪♪♪ I Appreciate It. ♪♪♪ 04:35 AA: (( Wait, so Lily's still doing the survey even with Doir dead? )) 04:35 GT: ((yep)) 04:35 GT: ((she's doing it because then she can pretend he's still around, sort of)) 04:36 GT: ((she's gonna cry like a bitch when that last video plays)) 04:37 AA: (( Well, if you'd like, Kolena can, in her ignorance, make things worse. Like she did with Mahtah. )) 04:37 GT: ((fucking do it)) 04:38 AA: ♪♪♪ You Should Give Him A Hug When You See Him Next, Lily. ♪♪♪ 04:38 AA: ♪♪♪ If There's One Thing I Learned After Seeing What Happened With Mom... ♪♪♪ 04:38 AA: ♪♪♪ ...You Don't Want To Lose Him Without Letting Him Know You Love Him. ♪♪♪ 04:38 GT: ((you're a fucking DICK OH MY GOD)) 04:39 AA: (( ; D )) 04:39 GT: ...Yeah. 04:39 GT: Yeah, that'd be... 04:39 AA: ♪♪♪ But Hopefully You Won't Lose Him At All. ♪♪♪ 04:39 GT: That'd be terrible, wouldn't it? 04:39 AA: ♪♪♪ We Just Don't Know What This Game Holds In The Future. ♪♪♪ 04:40 GT: Especially if, like, he did some bullshit heroic sacrifice thing, like push me into my room knowing he was probably gonna get killed in the trolls' purge and not even letting his fucking DAUGHTER say goodbye. 04:40 GT: ...Y'know? 04:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ That's What Happened With My Mom. ♪♪♪ 04:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Parents Are Good Like That. ♪♪♪ 04:41 AA: ♪♪♪ ...That Was An Oddly Specific Example, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 04:41 GT: Parents are fucking SELFISH like that. 04:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh My God. ♪♪♪ 04:42 GT: What? 04:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Shit. ♪ Shit. ♪ I Did Not Just Do This Shit AGAIN, Did I?! ♪♪♪ 04:42 GT: Uh. 04:42 GT: Maybe? 04:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Please Tell Me Your Dad Is Okay, Lily. ♪♪♪ 04:45 GT: He's totally OK, seriously. Libby makes mistakes sometimes, right? He's laughing his ass off right now about having fooled her viewing device with his 1337 haxx0r skillz. 04:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh My God. ♪ I Am So Sorry Lily. ♪ For....Well For This Entire Conversation. ♪♪♪ 04:46 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Going To Go Find A Hole Somewhere And Crawl Inside It And Never Come Out Now. ♪♪♪ 04:47 GT: No, what do you have to apologize for? He's still alive. 04:48 GT: He's STILL ALIVE, damn it. 04:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay Lily. ♪♪♪ 04:48 GT: You're DAMN RIGHT it's OK. 04:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Sorry If I Said Anything That Made You Doubt That. ♪♪♪ 04:48 GT: I'm gonna fucking PUNCH him when I see him again. 04:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Just.....I Don't Know What I'm Doing Here. ♪♪♪ 04:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Sorry. ♪♪♪ 04:49 GT: Don't be. 04:52 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right. ♪ I Am Going To Go Then. ♪ Before I Say Anything Else Potentially Horrific. ♪♪♪ 04:53 GT: Oh, OK. 04:53 GT: It was good talking with ya, Kol. 04:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Have A Good Day Lily. ♪♪♪ 04:53 AA: ♪♪♪ And Good Luck Finding Your Father. ♪ So You Can Punch Him. ♪♪♪ 04:53 GT: Yeah. 04:54 GT: And then maybe hug him really hard for being such a butt. 04:54 AA: ♪♪♪ That Sounds Good. ♪♪♪ 04:55 GT: Yeah. 04:55 GT: Yeah, it does. 04:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Goodbye Then. ♪♪♪ 04:55 GT: Later!